The Bet
by Kaedan Keeney
Summary: AU OOC? All Human. Bella meets the magnificent Edward during her first year of University. Bella and her friends are evicted, and Edward and his roomies decide to take them in. Despite the girl’s no-sex policy, the boys are desperate. ExB, EmxR, JxA.
1. House Rules

**The Bet**

**House Rules**

**BPOV**

For the third time in the past four months I found myself peeling a bright pink eviction notice off of the front door to our apartment. I knew it was going to happen eventually, but I was always shocked every time I saw it either taped to the door, or slid into our mailbox.

With the constant partying that usually went on in our apartment, we'd often found ourselves out of a place to stay. This first year of university was really proving to be tough for us.

I sighed heavily and dug my keys out of my purse. _Where are we going to stay _this_ time? _I thought to myself, finally unlocking the door. As I made my way inside, I made note of the quietness. So they were still asleep…and it was nearly noon! I made my way into the kitchen and dropped my stuff on the floor. I couldn't wait for a cup of coffee.

I started the coffee maker and decided to take a quick shower while it brewed. We had classes in an hour and getting ready at the same time as the other two was nearly impossible. _At least I get all the hot water for once_. I snickered at the thought, knowing they'd be pissed.

I grabbed my clothes and toiletries from my room and made a dash for the washroom. After a hot shower, I applied the littlest amount of makeup to my face and brushed my teeth. I decided I'd just let my hair go naturally curly today and felt satisfied with my appearance. I smiled at the thought of a huge pot of coffee waiting for me and rushed into the kitchen.

I stopped short when I looked on the counter to see an empty pot of coffee, "Where is it?" My best friends Alice and Rosalie were seated comfortably at the dining table, picking at the muffins I'd brought from the bakery.

Alice laughed, "We thought you made the coffee for us Bella." Apparently they thought some kind of miracle happened. "When do I ever make coffee for you guys?"

I shook my head in disbelief at them and scoffed. "I was so excited for that pot of coffee." I felt a pout coming on.

"Cheer up, Bella," Rosalie smiled. "At least we left you a muffin."

She held a banana muffin out to be and I rolled my eyes at her. Banana muffins always made my mood a little brighter. I snatched the muffin from her hands and feigned a dirty look as I took a seat beside Alice.

"Oh my god," Rosalie squealed, causing me to jump a foot out of my chair. I'd been waiting for this moment, and was dreading it. "Tell us what happened Bella!"

I sighed dramatically, putting on a show. I always hated telling them about my dates. I had Alice yanking on my arm, pulling me towards the couch where Rosalie had already snuggled into the corner. This was our usual meeting place. Every date is always discussed. It's one of our house rules.

Alice shoved me down on the couch and I prepared myself for the interrogation. "Where did he take you?" She said it in such a serious tone, but I knew she was holding back a squeal.

"First off, before I answer your questions, I'd just like to say that I appreciate how you guys _ditched_ me when clearly, I needed saving!" I gave them a death stare and they smiled sheepishly. "And secondly, if you guys were my best friends, you would _not _have left me with pimply-faced Eric!"

"Come on, he wasn't that bad." Rosalie was lying between her teeth, offering me a hint of a smile.

"I'm not buying any of that bull! You and Alice totally used up your Bella Barbie Doll rights for the next two months!"

"Aw, Bella," Alice groaned. I knew this was torture for her. "You're going to start looking like a slob again." She harrumphed and leaned back into the couch when she realized I meant business.

"If you two weren't the only reason I wake up in the morning, I'd totally move out and leave you guys behind. Leaving me alone last night was torture." I sighed, waiting for the questions to start again. It was silently agreed that they were forgiven.

"So, where did you guys go after Danny's?" Rosalie asked happily, wishing to get the dirty details. I scrunched my nose up in disgust. "Back to his house."

Rosalie and Alice assumed this could only mean one thing. "You slept with him!" They both said in unison, bouncing up and down happily. They should have known better.

"Of course I didn't sleep with him," they stopped their giddiness immediately and frowned a little. "I'm not losing to you guys and that's final. No matter how many times you guys set me up, I'm not going to cave."

"You totally are! We saw you with Chris last week and you practically had to beat him off of you! I know how you really felt." Rosalie gave me a wink that caused my face to blush a million shades of red.

I remembered back to last weekend at Alice's mothers wedding. Her cousin Chris was hitting on me, and he was totally hot. It took all I had in me to not strip down to nothing in front of everyone and jump on top of him. I knew Alice had put him up to it.

"We need to stop this. I'm adding a new house rule guys!" I smiled at their obvious discomfort. They weren't prepared to incorporate more rules on top of all the others.

I went to the fridge and took the magnetic whiteboard back to the couch. I grabbed the black marker off the coffee table and wrote down the fourth rule. _No Blind dates and all possible candidates _must_ be approved of._ I smiled, knowing this would be a hard rule for them. They were constantly setting me up.

"You know we're just going to find a way around this, right?" I didn't like the mischievous look on Alice's face. She was always up to something.

"You suck!" I pouted, feigning sadness.

"We do it for your benefit!" Rosalie argued. "You suck at picking your own dates! I really don't agree with this new rule."

I smirked at her. We both knew that as soon as a rule was written on the board, it wasn't erased until we all agreed. And I wasn't agreeing any time soon.

"You guys need to start letting me choose my own dates. When was the last time I even did that?" I wracked my brain for the answer…and I couldn't come up with one.

I saw Rosalie and Alice with confused looks on their faces that matched mine. They obviously couldn't find an answer either. I knew they gave in to my new rule when Alice took the board of rules from me and scanned it quickly.

"I guess we can let you go on a _few_ dates with some total dorks." Alice and Rosalie were convinced that I was only interested in chess clubs geeks. They just didn't understand the concept of intelligence.

"Okay, since Bella so kindly added a new rule, let's review and revise." This happened about twice a month, when one of them felt they were going to break a rule. They _insisted_ it needed to be changed.

"Rule number one," Alice began, "No sex until our twenty-first birthdays."

None of us would argue with this rule. This rule was put in place due to all of our horrible or in my case, embarrassing first times. We'd all lost our virginity on the same night and agreed that we would wait until we were older to do it again. It proved hard at times, but there were major consequences to be paid if you didn't follow the house rules.

"Rule number two," Alice continued, "All dates or escorts must be approved by all of us."

Alice and Rosalie looked directly at me. This rule had been put in to place about a month ago to show they disapproved. Apparently I had no taste in men.

"And rule number three. If you kiss, you tell."

This was the only rule that hadn't changed since the beginning. It was probably the only one that neither of us totally objected to.

When we realized the rules didn't need revision (although Alice and Rosalie wanted to erase number four), Alice stuck the board back on the fridge. I'd guessed that while she was up she caught a glance at the clock because she ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"What's her problem?" Rosalie asked, questioning Alice's hurried behavior.

"Class starts in twenty minutes."

The look on Rosalie's face was priceless as she scrambled off the couch and ran into her room, slamming the door shut behind her. I chuckled as I stood up from the couch and got my school books, preparing for another long day of classes.

I noticed the pink eviction slip still on the kitchen table, left untouched. I slid it into my back pocket, deciding to tell the girls later.

**EPOV**

I tightened the red tie of my uniform, and tucked in my shirt, preparing myself for another long night at work. I looked in my mirror and finally decided I looked presentable. I grabbed the black apron off of my sofa and rushed to the door. If I rushed I could manage to be fashionably late.

I pulled open my bedroom door, intending to go across the hall to Emmett's room. My actions were cut short when something came flying my way and caught me off guard.

"What the hell!" I yelled, catching a glance of Emmett and Jasper snickering from down the hall.

I untangled myself from the blow up doll and threw it on the ground. "I swear to god if that thing comes near me once more I'm ripping it to shreds."

I glared at Emmett in particular as it was usually him that was behind these sorts of things. "You would never do such a thing to Jackie!" He had a hurt look on his face.

"Too bad Jackie here is the only chick you've been able to get with lately." I smirked when Emmett's expression turned to one of anger.

I remembered back to the nasty rumor I'd spread about Emmett two weeks earlier. Word on campus was that sleeping around often gave you some kind of infection or another. And luckily for me, Emmett slept around.

"I can't believe you spread that shit about me man," Emmett said. He was obviously still pissed.

"Well that's what you get for setting me up with Edna." Emmett and Jasper broke out into hysterical laughter.

Edna was the third triplet of the 'smoking hot' sisters Em and Jazz picked up at the restaurant. Apparently, since Edna and I were the only ones who had not yet met, we were dates by default. When I first saw her I thought it was a mistake, until I saw my friends shaking with laughter. They set me up with a drag queen. The third sister was a brother. Emmett deserved a little payback.

"Hey man, at least we were trying to get you a lil' some some." I ignored his wagging eyebrows.

"And how many times have I told you I don't need your help?" I questioned.

"That's a lie and you know it." This time it was Jasper arguing with me.

"Yeah, okay there Jasper. Like you've had _so_ much luck with the ladies." I rolled my eyes.

Jaspers face unexpectedly burned red and he mumbled some incoherent words.

"Emmett, I bet _you_ couldn't even get a girl to sleep with you after the rumors I spread." I laughed at the thought of him being turned down by every girl at school.

"Is that a challenge?" he retorted.

"You know it is." I gave him an evil smirk.

"Jazz, you're in this too. First one of us to get asked out by a girl wins." Emmett proposed.

"What do we get if we win?" I questioned. This better be good.

"Losers pay for your date, and have laundry duty for a month." Jasper suggested when we couldn't come up with an idea.

"Done!" Emmett and I said in unison, and we all shook on it.

"One more thing," I started as we walked down to the kitchen. "I get to pick your girl, Jasper picks mine, and you pick Jaspers."

He almost looked like he wouldn't agree, "Deal."

**So the girls have a few rules they follow, and Emmett couldn't resist a bet. I wonder who the boys will choose as each other's girls. It's pretty obvious I'm guessing. So, hope you liked the first chapter! It's pretty slow, just the start of things.**

**Kaedan**


	2. Pickers Can't Be Choosers

**Disclaimer: **All of these wonderful characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. But you already knew that.

**Pickers Can't Be Choosers**

**EPOV**

The consistent blaring of my alarm clock was starting to get really annoying. I swung my arm out hoping to catch it, and flung it off of the bedside table. A smile played at my lips as I finally had some peace and quiet. I was again, on the verge of sleep, when I could hear my cell phone ringing. The ringtone was muffled so I knew it was still in my pocket.

I pulled it out and glared at the caller ID 'Emmett.' I just noticed that my phone was playing 'Barbie Girl.' _What the hell?_

I pressed talk and put the phone to my ear, "Dude, what the hell is with my ringtone?"

Emmett laughed. "I just thought it'd remind you of me."

"Well I'm changing it the first chance I get," I yawned. I wasn't truly awake yet.

"Are you still in bed, man?" I could hear Emmett rustling papers in the background.

"Well we usually do sleep in on Sundays. What are you doing up so early? Or better yet, why the hell are you calling me?" I made it known that I was truly annoyed.

Emmett laughed loudly and I could hear Jasper talking in the background. A couple of girls must have walked past them because I could hear very feminine laughter. "It's Monday, Ed. Classes start in ten."

I snapped my phone shut and ran for my closet. I _knew_ my alarm was going off for a reason.

**BPOV**

I savored the taste of my coffee as is it hit my tongue. I'd been waiting for this moment all morning. It was like an orgasm in the form of a Starbucks cup. I smiled happily and lifted my bag off of the counter. I had three minutes to get to class. I began to walk hurriedly, being sure to watch my feet so I didn't trip and fall like I usually did.

I turned the corner towards the South building, knowing that I'd be _just_ in time for class. I picked up the pace a little. I was now nearly running, still being sure to watch my footing. _The last thing I need is to fall_. 

I spoke too soon as seconds later something hard hit me head on, causing me to lose my footing. I fell backwards on my ass. _Great._

"This always happens to me!" I scrambled to my feet, ignoring the hand that was being held down to me. My face fell when I saw my coffee cup lying on the ground with coffee all over the place.

"And all I wanted was a damn coffee," I grumbled to myself as I bent down to grab the cup. I threw it in the garbage and finally looked up to the source of my fall.

"Masen," I said formally, as I looked into the bright green eyes of Edward Masen. I only knew him from my English Lit class.

"Bella," he said, with a little nod of his head. "I'm sorry about your coffee."

"It's okay," I started walking towards the South building, knowing he was going the same way. "Late again?"

Edward and I were both late often, resulting in us walking to class together a few times over the months. "My alarm clock didn't go off."

I nodded my head in understanding. This was the usual story he gave me. "Hey, I really am sorry. How about I buy you a coffee after class to make up for it?" He was giving me his famous toothy grin. God, he was gorgeous.

"No it's okay, I—," I began my usual refusal.

"No, really," he began sincerely. "I insist."

I nodded my head as a blush crept into my cheeks. It wasn't often that I accepted things from people without becoming embarrassed. He smiled and held the front door to the building open for me. I smiled thanks and went ahead of him towards our classroom.

"Bella!" I heard two sets of heals clacking towards me. I gave Edward a little wave and walked towards Alice and Rose. Our whole class was waiting outside the door. Apparently the professor hadn't made it yet.

"What were you just doing with Edward Masen?" Alice hissed at me, but smiling an approval.

I blushed instantly. "He ran into me on the way here," I started. "He knocked down my coffee."

Rosalie looked at my pouting face. "Running into him is way better then coffee."

Alice nodded in agreement. "What did you guys talk about?" She was beginning to squeal again. It was way too early for this.

"We barely even talked, he just said sorry." I lowered my voice, "And maybe offered to buy me a coffee after class."

I looked away from them, knowing they were about to make a big fuss. "Oh my god! I can't believe it!" They were both yipping at me like a bunch of pigs.

"Edward Masen asked you out on a date!" I covered Rosalie's mouth to shut her up.

"He did _not _ask me out on a date!" I was growing increasing annoyed. "He just spilt my coffee and offered to buy me a new one."

I shrugged my shoulders indifferently. It wasn't a big deal. Alice and Rose both rolled their eyes at me.

"So the hottest guy on campus asks you out, and you're not even excited about it?" Alice asked me.

"He didn't ask me out, and no I'm not excited about it. He's only buying me a coffee. That's it!" I tried to prove my point but I knew it was useless.

The professor had finally made it and I was led into the classroom by my two best friends. I sat down in our usual seats at the back with Rosalie whispering, "Edward and Bella, sitting in a tree," in my ear. I shot her an annoyed look, intending to ignore her.

"Guys, look," Alice said nudging her head towards three guys making their way towards us.

I looked over and saw Edward along with his two friends whose names I couldn't recall, heading directly towards. The scary thing was that the tall, one with muscles was looking directly at me. They sat in front of us and the brute with muscles turned in his seat and looked directly at me.

"Hey pretty lady." He shot me what I imagined to be one of his best smiles.

I sighed and put my head in my hands, ignoring the giggles from Alice and Rosalie. I had a feeling this was going to be a long, long day.

**EPOV**

"Hey man," I was greeted by Emmett outside of our classroom. The professor didn't show yet. "What were you doing with that dorky girl?"

I gave him a look, "She's not dorky." I glanced back towards the Swan girl. I only knew her from the few times we walked into class late together. I turned back to Jasper and Emmett giving me odd looks.

"You like her!" Jasper yelled. I punched him in the arm to shut him up in case someone heard.

"I don't like her," I said calmly.

"Yeah you do," Emmett replied. "You got mad when I called her dorky."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I didn't get mad, she's just not dorky. I barely even know her anyway."

I tried to shrug off their accusations. I obviously didn't like her. I hardly even know the girl for god's sake. Jasper and Emmett had started a conversation of their own and I leaned against the wall casually. I remembered back to our bet the night before and a smile crept onto my face.

"Hey Em," I said hitting Emmett to get his attention. "I have the perfect girl for you for the bet."

He followed my line of vision, "You mean that Hale chick? I wouldn't mind that…" I saw his eyes light up at the thought of it.

I started laughing at his mistake. "Not her Emmett. The dork. I nominate Bella as your girl for the bet."

Jasper joined in with my laughter, nearly out of breath "I agree."

Emmett's face was one of shock. He knew he couldn't get out of this one. It was part of the bet. He got a smug look on his face and turned to Jasper who was holding the wall for support. "Then I nominate the Hale chick for Jazz."

Jasper stopped laughing immediately and shot Emmett an evil glare, "She's taller than I am!"

Between my laughter I managed to say, "I second that nomination."

Jasper lifted his eyebrows, "Oh really? Then by default you get the only one left."

I glared at them both as they laughed uncontrollably. They both knew Alice Brandon was the total opposite of my type.

"What's the matter, Eddie? The jokes not so funny anymore is it?"

I gave Emmett a shove. "Good luck with the dork Em."

He gave a hurtful look, "How dare you call my girlfriend that!"

Me and Jasper laughed and rolled our eyes. This was going to be fun.

We noticed that the professor had finally made it so we filed into the classroom when he unlocked the door. Jasper and I intended to find seats where we usually sat but Emmett had a change of plans.

"Over here," he said, nudging his head in the direction of out bet girls.

With a blush from Jasper we followed Emmett over to the seats directly in front of the girls. We sat down and Emmett turned around to face Bella.

"Hey pretty lady," he said, causing Jasper and I to nearly have a fit of laughter. He gave her one of his stupid grins.

She sighed and dropped her head into her hands, causing us to laugh even harder. Her two friends giggled at her reaction. I had a feeling this was going to be a long, long day.

****

So another chapter! The POV changes won't always be like they were in this chapter either. Next chapter will just be Bella's POV. And sorry the chapters aren't very long, but I'm just trying to get started and get some sort of response from readers. The next chapter will definitely be a lot longer than these first two, and I'll most likely be updating next Wednesday. Thanks for reading!

Kaedan


	3. Evicted

**Disclaimer: **All of these wonderful characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.

**Evicted**

**BPOV**

"Guys, we need to move."

We were now at our favorite 50's themed restaurant, waiting for our burgers and milkshakes to arrive. At least once a week we found ourselves sitting in the familiar booth, enjoying the food we loved since we were kids. Rosalie and Alice looked at me.

"What do you mean, Bells? You _love _our apartment." Rosalie fidgeted with her napkin as if she knew something was up.

I took the crumpled pink eviction notice out of my back pocket and threw it on the table. Alice flattened the paper and read it, her expression never changing. When she looked up at me her face was solemn. She looked at Rosalie. "I didn't think they'd _actually_ do it."

My brow furrowed in confusion. What were they talking about? When they noticed how confused I was, they started to explain. "Remember when you went back home a couple weeks ago to help your mom out?" Alice asked me.

I remembered. My mom had broken her collarbone, and while my dad was at a police convention in New York, I had to go home for a few days to help her. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, we _may_ have thrown a party while you were gone," Rosalie began. I didn't like the sounds of this. "You know the landlords son? That Mike Newton freak? Yeah, well he was a little upset that he didn't get invited so he kind of crashed the party. He threatened he'd tell his dad to evict us if we didn't let him in. We didn't take him too seriously at the time, but obviously we should have."

Rosalie finished her story in a rush. I looked at them both like they had a million heads, then burst out laughing. "That is the most stupid story I've ever heard!" I said between laughter. Rosalie and Alice smiled. They were glad I wasn't upset.

"Mike is such a freak," Alice began. "I can't believe he was immature to actually do this. Like does he not realize that this is our life we're dealing with? Where are we supposed to live?"

Alice was always the first of us to get upset over our evictions. She took everything so personally. I'd tried to tell them that all of the parties they threw weren't worth it, but I guess in their eyes they were.

"I have enough saved up for us to stay at the Westin for a few days," I told them, referring to the hotel down the street from our current apartment.

"We can start looking for a new place tonight after work," Rosalie groaned. We really hated hunting for apartments.

"We need to make a deal guys," I began in my serious voice. "This will be the last place. No more evictions after this, okay?"

They both nodded their agreement. They must have been sick of this too, especially Alice. Packing all of her things was always the hardest. Our food then finally arrived and we thanked our waiter. Booming laughter was heard as new customers walked in and the girls eyes immediately lit up. I shrugged it off as nothing, knowing it probably wasn't worth it to turn around. When they started adjusting their hair and applying lip gloss I knew something was up.

"What gives?" I asked, questioning the eyeliner Alice was now pulling out of her purse. She looked directly past me.

I turned around to follow her line of vision and my eyes were met with those of Jasper Whitlock, that oaf Emmett's friend. His blond hair fell directly into his blue eyes and he was smiling seductively. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Alice.

"I swear, they're stalking us." This was the third time since our first class of the day that we'd bumped into them.

"I don't mind," Alice said, matching Jaspers seductive smile.

"Me either," Rosalie put in. I looked at her, noticing that she had an identical look to Alice's on her face. She must have spotted Emmett.

"Rose, what the hell?" She never acted head over heels with anybody. She usually played hard to get.

"He's just so—so…_muscular." _

I rolled my eyes at the both of them. Ever since our recent 'run in' with the boys in our English Lit class this morning, they seemed to be the hot gossip topic.

"I wonder if he wears boxers or briefs." Alice wondered aloud.

"Or if he goes commando," Rosalie winked at me.

"Ew! That was a mental image I did _not_ need!" I closed my eyes tightly, attempting to erase the picture from my mind. It didn't help.

I bit into my burger, ignoring the girl's silliness. They were acting like childish school girls over a couple of cute boys. Pathetic. I took a huge bite of my burger, savoring the taste. It was _delicious_…

"I believe I owe you this?" My eyes widened to the size of golf balls. Why on earth was I always put in embarrassing situations?

Edward Masen slid into the booth beside me, setting a Starbucks coffee onto the table. I looked at him, my mouth full of hamburger. I blushed profusely as I chewed and swallowed.

"Thanks," I said sheepishly, offering a slight smile. I was glad he remembered. I seriously needed some caffeine.

Alice and Rosalie were hiding their grins. They thought I had a thing for Edward, when I clearly didn't. They were picking at their fries, still watching Edward's friends at the other end of the room. It was all very embarrassing.

"So," Edward began. Rosalie and Alice looked away from their eye candy to listen to Edward. "The guys and I were wondering. Would you ladies like to accompany us for a few drinks later this evening?"

Naturally, we all had different answers.

"Sorry, we're busy." This was from me of course. I was the only one of us capable of rational thought.

"I don't have anything to wear," Alice said, with a pout forming on her lips. Rosalie and I rolled our eyes at her.

"We need to find a new apartment. And besides, we have to work." Of course Rosalie would mention we don't have an apartment.

"Right." He obviously thought we were lying. He thought we were making up excuses so we didn't have to go. The truth was they weren't.

He got up and walked away from us back towards his smiling friends, whose smiles dropped when Edward shook his head no. They obviously put him up to this. They looked at us and frowned, and neither of us were surprised when they stood and walked towards us.

"Shit!" Alice squealed.

"Oh my god, how do I look?" They were obviously worried for no reason.

I buried my head in my hands as I had in class earlier when Emmett slipped into the booth beside me. Jasper shoved Rosalie over and sat next to her. Alice was obviously ruffled that he didn't sit on her side and Rosalie was shooting me daggers. Edward stood beside Alice and leaned against the booth beside her. I betrayed myself as I felt a pang in my chest. Was that _jealousy?_

"Ladies," Emmett began. Rosalie nearly fainted at the sound of his voice. "My friend Edward here isn't very experienced with asking out the ladies. So I came over personally to do it right. How would you three like to come out with us tonight, our treat?"

Emmett shot me what he must of thought was a dazzling smile. Rosalie scowled.

"We're busy." I gave the same answer as did Alice. Jasper gave her a sympathetic smile as she complained about being outfit-less.

Rosalie looked troubled for words. It seemed like it was actually hurting her to say no. She finally caved, "We have to work tonight." She was whining. She had it bad for Emmett.

Their faces fell. They really thought we were lying. "So the three of you just happen to work at the same time, on the same night?" Jasper asked.

We all nodded. I can't believe they didn't believe us! Rosalie chose to speak up, to my dismay. "If you don't believe us, come check us out." She was giving Emmett her alluring smile. He had to tear his eyes away from her to look at me. What was up with these guys?

"Well, where do you work?" Jasper was addressing Rosalie. Edward was still standing beside Alice with a smug look on his face. He was obviously glad that we had turned down Emmett's offer as well.

We all shared a look. I shrugged my shoulders and Rosalie looked to Alice, who spoke up. "We're waitresses over at Jaggerbar on 5th Ave."

I was surprised to hear Edward burst out into laughter. What was his problem?

"You mean to say that Bella can manage to stand on two feet long enough to actually be a waitress?" I scowled at him. How _dare_ he insult me when I barely even know him! My face turned as red as a tomato.

Jasper and Emmett began laughing along with him, receiving death glares from Alice and Rose. I threw some money on the table and got up to leave. Alice and Rosalie followed suit and were walking closely behind me. In the background we could hear Emmett bellowing at Edward, followed by a smack.

_Serves him right…_

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked me while slipping her arm into mine and Rosalie hooked onto her.

"Yeah," I nodded to emphasis, "They're the rudest little boys ever!"

They both nodded. "Emmett sure is sexy though." Rose gave a girly giggle, totally unlike her.

"And did you see Jasper's eyes? I could totally get lost in them!" Alice was speaking in her high-pitched baby voice.

"I can't believe they know where we work." Of course I had to add in some negativity to bring the conversation down a notch.

"Oh no! I have to start getting ready!" Alice tried to turn us in the direction of our apartment, but Rose and I stopped her.

"We have afternoon classes." I said. Alice frowned.

"We can totally hurry home after classes and spend time getting ready before work." Rosalie tried to brighten her mood.

Alice just smiled and then continued walking towards Seattle U. If I wasn't excited for work earlier, I definitely wasn't now.

--

"Bella! Please?" Alice was pouting and whining at me as I pulled my hair into a tight ponytail.

"For the last time Alice, no!" She'd been bugging me for the past twenty minutes to let her do my make-up. But there was no way I was giving in to my ban on Barbie Doll Bella rights. I could put up with her whining…I've been doing it for years!

"But _they_ are going to be there. Don't you want to look pretty?" She was attempting to give me puppy dog eyes, but I saw right through her.

"Alice I don't care if God himself was going to be there. You aren't doing my makeup!"

She crossed her arms and stormed out of my room. Rosalie and Alice had practically dragged me home after school. They pretty much ran the entire way. When we stepped foot in the door, Alice already had her makeup out and was reapplying. Rosalie had her flat iron plugged in within seconds and was ready to re-do her hair. They were taking this way too far.

I sat down on the sofa in the living room and read a book. They both looked at me like I was a complete idiot. I barely even noticed. When we had a half an hour before work, I pulled on my uniform and began brushing my hair, when Alice decided to start bothering me. So now we had ten minutes to get to work.

I tightened the red tie around my neck and adjusted my black nylons. This had to be the most uncomfortable uniform ever. When I met the girls at the front door I rolled my eyes at them. They were done up as if we were getting ready for a night of clubbing. They had even made slight adjustments to their already skimpy uniforms to make them even more revealing. And like I'd thought earlier, they were being pathetic.

We all pulled on our jackets and made our way to the bar down the street. We worked at a bar, although we weren't of legal drinking age. Alice's godfather, Carlisle, hooked us up with the job because we were desperate. Carlisle was a good friend to our mothers back home in Forks and we were very grateful for his hook ups.

We finally made it to the bar and went in through the employee entrance. It was still early so we were guaranteed to be slow for a couple of more hours. There was no need for us to hurry. We placed our jackets in lockers and hurried into the kitchen.

"Hey Carlisle!" We always greeted him the same way every time we saw him. We all stood on our tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Hello girls! How are my three beautiful girls?"

"We're good. What sections are we doing today?" Alice replied.

"Alice, you have the whole upper level. It's Monday so it won't be too busy."

Alice nodded and walked off to get her tray and notepad. Then she disappeared through the doors leading to the bar and was lost in the music.

"Rosalie, you'll have sections A-D tonight, and Bella E-G. Good luck girls!"

We thanked him and followed Alice out into the bar. The waitresses we were replacing smiled in relief and quickly explained to us which tables were waiting on what.

"Talk to you in a bit, Bells," Rosalie said as she smiled and walked over towards a couple that took a booth in her section.

I looked around my side of the bar to see if anyone new had arrived and they hadn't. I patiently waited at the bar for the bartender to finish mixing the drinks a table was waiting on. When they were finally mixed I placed them on a tray and walked them over to the waiting table. After quickly giving them my name and explaining that I would be their waiter for the remainder of the evening, I went to a newly occupied table in my section.

I went up to the table, occupied by four guys I noticed. One was Eric, the boy Rosalie and Alice left me with yesterday. I ignored his gaze as I walked towards the table. When I got to the table I noticed the other three with him. They were from my old high school back in Forks, one of them being our landlord's son. They were all three years older than me, except Mike.

"Hey guys," I greeted nervously. "I'm your waiter tonight and you all know who I am so I don't think I need to introduce myself. What can I get you to drink?"

They all ordered a beer and I promised to be back with their order quickly. I didn't even bother questioning how Mike got into the bar in the first place. I poured their beers at the bar and balanced them carefully on my tray, quickly bringing them back to them.

"Anything else for tonight?" I asked politely, ignoring the hateful looks from Eric.

"An order of onion rings and two pounds of hot wings, please." The guy I knew as Nate said.

"Sure," I smiled. "Coming right up!"

I took their order into the kitchen and bumped into Alice and Rosalie, who were also bringing orders in. "Hey, guys."

"Hey Bella," Rosalie said. "I saw Eric over there. He really doesn't like you very much, does he?"

I laughed. "No, I don't think so."

"I'm _so_ sorry for leaving you with him," Alice began. "He didn't look half as bad in different lighting."

I smiled to let her know they were forgiven. "Order up!" Rosalie smiled and thanked the chef as she grabbed the food off of the counter. She was heading back out into the bar to deliver the food when a crash could be heard from the back of the kitchens, in Carlisle's office.

"What the hell?" Alice asked and walked towards the back. Rose and I followed. When we made it to the door of his office, our jaws dropped. We were met with the most ridiculous scene ever.

Carlisle was toppled over onto his back, on the floor, laughing his ass off. Emmett was standing by his desk hold his stomach in laughter. Jasper peeked from behind the doorway, and we saw Edward reveal himself from inside the closet. They were all laughing hysterically. Alice, Rose and I all shared the same confused expression.

"Uncle Carlisle?" Alice questioned, calling him uncle as we often did when we were younger.

"WHAT?!" Emmett, Jasper and Edward shouted, stopping their laughter and giving Carlisle a very seriously look. He was the only one still laughing.

**A/N: Hey guys! I know this was sort of a lame ending, but what can I say? Lame is my specialty. I'd like to thank those of you that have taken the time to review my story. I really appreciate and it's what I look forward to when I post a new story! So I got this out early then I expected to, so I hope you guys are happy about that. Anyways, let me know what you think about the story so far. I need to catch up on sleep and school, so the next chapter might not be out for a while. Anyways, love you all, and you're reviews! Review please ******** I always try to reply!**


	4. Payback

**A/N: Hey guys! So here's the fourth chapter. Hope you guys like it. It's a bit longer then the rest of them, so hopefully that's a good thing. I'm actually kind of surprised at how many of you actually like this story. I didn't expect so many people to like it! Anyways, I'd like to thank you all of the amazing reviews, and you're all amazing! Ohh! I also have a new poll up, it affects this story so please vote! Read and Review please? Love ya all!**

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer is the genius, I basically own nothing.

**Payback **

"Hello, girls!" Carlisle greeted us, seemingly very happy although he was still on the floor. He stood up and straightened his tie. "I'd like you to meet my nephew and his two friends, Edward, Jasper and Emmett." As he introduced each of them he pointed them out.

The six of us stood in shock, staring between Carlisle and each other. Finally, Alice spoke up. "Does that make us like, cousins?" She was referring to Edward.

"Well Alice, you know you guys aren't technically related to me. And Edward is a nephew on Esme's side of the family. So no, you're not cousins." Carlisle explained.

"Thank god!" I sighed in relief, which kind of surprised me.

Carlisle looked like he was about to tell me off, when Edward spoke up. "That _is_ a relief."

Edward shot me one of the most dazzling smiles I've ever seen in my life. His lips curled over his shiny white teeth and a dimple formed in his cheek. I know dimples were a sort of babyish thing, but he'd never looked so damn good. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Right, well then. I take it you know each other?" Carlisle was finally catching on.

All six of us laughed and nodded our heads. This was the most random thing ever. Who would have thought that Edward was Carlisle's nephew? With our laughter, the guys seemed to know they were forgiven for the scene at the diner earlier. How could we stay upset at them with their dazzling smiles and gorgeous faces?

"Well," Rosalie began, "As fun as this has been, I really need to get back out there." She was pointing back through the kitchen into the bar.

"Yeah, me too." Alice said.

Grudgingly we all headed back through the kitchen to pick up our orders. With a last glance into Carlisle's office we could see the guys just standing around chuckling. We all had idiotic smiles plastered on our faces.

"I can't believe that just happened," Rosalie whispered.

"I know," Alice replied, "I can't believe they know Carlisle!"

I nodded in agreement. It was kind of odd. We were finally picked up all of our orders and made our way back into the bar. We agreed to continue our conversation after our shift. Since it was now near dinner time, the amount of customers had picked up considerably. I was running around frantically trying not to trip or mess orders up.

To top it off, at the table in the back of my section, I noticed Emmett smiling stupidly at me. When he saw that I noticed him, he curled his finger at me to say 'come here.' I served another table their drinks 

and took their dinner order before I paid him any attention. I waited until I saw Rosalie begin to walk towards the kitchen before I took my order in. I handed my order to the chef and turned to Rosalie.

"Guess who decided to sit in my section?" I asked her.

"Emmett," She answered easily. "And guess who's in mine?"

"Jasper," I said knowingly. "I guess we know where Edward is."

She nodded her head and rolled her eyes. "Let's go find out what they want."

We walked back out into the noisy bar. The DJ had finally set up and was playing music. The dance floor now had a considerable amount of people grinding against each other. Rosalie and I separated and I made my way over towards the table where Emmett was sitting.

"What do you want?" I asked blatantly, getting right to the point.

"Well, it's nice to see you too," he smirked. "I need a favor."

I lifted an eyebrow. What on earth could he possibly need me to do for him? "I'm listening."

"I need you to ask me out." He shrugged his shoulders as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What!" I exclaimed. Like hell I was going to do that.

"Bella, come on," he bargained. "As soon as you ask me out, the sooner the bet is over, and the sooner you get Edward."

What the hell was he talking about? What bet? And what did he say about Edward? "And what makes you think I even_ want_ Edward?"

His smile grew wider. "You're all he's been talking about since your run-in this morning."

My heart skipped a beat. He's been talking about me? Why do I even care? He's been nothing but rude to me. I just couldn't help but melt every time I thought about his bright green eyes looking into mine, and his pale skin shining in the sunlight. God, he was hot!

"I'm not going to ask you out, Emmett," I told him. His face fell the tiniest bit. Obviously he wanted to win this bet they had. Then I added, "Rosalie would kill me."

His face brightened. He smiled at me and looked giddy. Could a man his size even be giddy? It was scary…

"So she likes me then?" This obviously made him happy.

"She doesn't even know you," I began. "She just thinks you're really hot."

I shrugged my shoulders at him. Rosalie also thought many other guys were hot, why would he be any different? My face grew very serious. "So what about this bet you guys have going?"

I put my hands on my hip and waited for an answer. Emmett chuckled. "It's stupid. We have to get a girl to ask us out."

"So why didn't you just ask Rosalie?" I asked him.

"Well, the guys had to pick the girl," he explained. "And of course they chose you for me. You'd never ask me out!"

We both laughed when he said this. Nothing he said could have been truer. "The girls aren't going to say yes to Edward and Jasper either you know."

"I thought as much. But it was worth a try, right?"

I smiled at him. Of course he would be the one bold enough to come right out and ask. I couldn't imagine how shy Jasper was handling Rosalie, or how Edward was dealing with Alice. Emmett seemed like the only one stupid enough to just ask and hope I'd say yes.

"Well, as fun as this has been," I began, "I really need to get back to work."

He nodded and I smiled. I began walking away back towards the kitchen. I was nearly at the kitchen when I heard a booming voice behind me. "See ya later sexy!"

I turned around blushing, seeing Emmett waving at me frantically from the other end of the bar. A few customers were staring at me, snickering. I blushed deeply. I'd definitely get him back for that.

I picked up the rest of my orders in the kitchen and brought them to the right tables. The amount of people ordering food started to decline as more people were beginning to dance and drink. When eleven o'clock rolled around I was relieved my shift was finally over. I handed over my information to the girl taking my place and waited at the punch clock to meet the girls. I hadn't been able to speak to them since earlier in Carlisle's office. I only had to wait a few minutes before they came through the door.

"Can you believe those guys?" Alice asked us.

I shook my head, "I can't believe they actually bet on us."

Rosalie agreed, "Especially with all the wrong girls! I mean, it's obvious you want Edward and Alice would choose Jasper. Like, why do I get Jasper? He's shorter than me!"

"I say we get them back," I proposed. Both girls smiled evilly, matching my own.

"I like the way you think, Bella," Alice said. "What do you propose we do?"

"We're going to make it impossible for them to win the bet. Simple as that."

"How are we going to do that?" Rosalie asked.

"We'll go after all the wrong guys! Bella, you're brilliant." Alice offered up the answer, and she obviously thought it was a good idea.

Rosalie smiled, approving of the idea also. "Let's get back to the apartment! We can start doing some packing tonight and plan our sabotage at the same time!"

We grabbed our coats out of our lockers and walked out onto the street. We hurried home and changed into comfy pajamas. After grabbing a bunch of boxes we kept handy, we moved our way into the living room. Since the first time we'd had to move, we found it easiest to start in this room.

"So," Alice began from the couch. "All we have to do is try to seduce one of the guys that haven't bet on us?"

Rosalie and I nodded as we pulled some CD's off of a shelf. "I call Emmett!" Rosalie shouted.

Alice and I rolled our eyes as if nothing could have been more obvious. "I obviously get Jasper, and Bella, you get Edward by default."

She was smirking at me as my face blushed, although I tried to will it not to. "But I have a feeling you would have chosen him anyway."

Rosalie looked up from the box of CD's and smiled. "Bella! What aren't you telling us?"

After hearing about all of the things they had to say about Jasper and Emmett, I hadn't really informed them of my new found wanting. I wasn't even sure what I felt for him. It was more of a _need_ rather than a crush or obsession. I'd never really felt that way before, but when I looked at Edward my stomach started fluttering. I for sure didn't believe in love at first sight, but there's just something so mysterious about him that draws me to him.

"I may or may not think Edward is a little bit cute." I rolled my eyes as they squealed and sat on the couch, waiting for me to continue.

"Just a little bit?" Alice questioned while smiling like a goof.

"Okay," I reasoned. "Maybe a lot. But still, I'm way out of his league."

Alice and Rosalie both grabbed a pillow from the sofa and threw them at me. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Bella," Rosalie began sincerely, "There is no man out there that is out of your league. You are a very smart, beautiful girl, and any man that could lay his hands on you should consider himself lucky."

Alice nodded, clearly agreeing with Rosalie. "Thanks guys." I was always finding myself on the receiving end of these sorts of speeches since we were in seventh grade. That was when we finally realized that boys do not have cooties. I'd been turned down so many times, but Rosalie and Alice never let me feel 

bad about it. I'd always felt like I was the one that didn't fit in. Alice and Rosalie were goddesses compared to me! But they always made me feel better when my self-esteem was a little low.

"So," Rosalie started, waving her hand to brush away our previous conversation. "What's plan number one for Team Sabotage?"

"Hm," Alice was deep in thought for a few moments. "I say we ask them on a date. Or more like a bunch of friends going out together."

"What would we do?" I asked.

"See a movie!" Rosalie suggested.

Alice and I smiled. That would be perfect. The guys wouldn't be able to resist in a dark movie theater. "I think it would be a good idea for us to get to know them better first, you know? Just to make sure they're not like, axe murderers or something." Like I've said before, I was always the logical one.

"Good thinking, Bells," Alice said. "How will we do that?"

"Well I'm pretty sure they'll be sitting beside us in as many classes as they can. We'll try to stay as close to them as we can." Rosalie was in total plan mode.

"It might be a good idea for us to talk to them as much as we can. We might as well try and become friends with them, right?" Alice asked us.

Rosalie and I nodded, agreeing. "Just one problem." They looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"I have no conversation skills whatsoever! How am I supposed to do this when I turn to mush every time I'm around a guy?"

Rosalie and Alice had sly smirks on their faces. I had an idea of what they were planning, and I didn't like it.

"Bella, do you trust us?" Alice asked. She continued when I nodded. "We need our Barbie Doll Bella rights back."

They were both pouting at me like puppy dogs. I weighed the pros and cons in my head. Maybe they really could help me. I grudgingly gave them their rights back.

"Perfect!" Alice exclaimed. I knew she'd be happy.

We were all pretty content for the rest of the night. We didn't have a class until two the next afternoon so we stayed up until the early hours of the morning to pack. We played some music full blast and danced around the apartment to work out some of our built up energy. When we were finally too tired to move, we all plopped onto a couch and pulled a blanket over us. I quickly set an alarm on my cell phone and let sleep overcome me.

The next morning, rather than waking up to the sound of my cell phone alarm, I was being shoved off of the couch by an angry looking Alice.

"Get up!" She yelled at me, when she realized she couldn't push me.

"Alice," I looked at the clock on the wall, "It's only eleven thirty for god's sake."

I snuggled back under my blanket and pulled a pillow over my head. Alice wasn't having it.

"Bella Marie Swan! Get your lazy butt off of that couch this instant and get into the shower! You gave me back my makeover rights and I plan to use them! Now go!"

Since no one could ever win a fight against Alice, I decided it was best to just listen to her. I got up off of the couch and waddled my way into the bathroom, still half asleep. Alice ignored the obscenities I was muttering under my breath. After taking the quickest shower I could manage, I pulled my white fluffy towel close to my body and met Alice in the living room.

"Your outfit is on your bed," Alice told me without looking up from her fashion magazine. "When you're done getting dressed meet me in Rosalie's room!"

She said everything hurriedly before I could shut my bedroom door on her. I finished drying the water from my body and looked at the outfit Alice had chosen for me. She had everything down to my underwear and accessories. I noticed that I'd never even seen any of these things before and that they were all new. They must be from her personal stash of new clothes she kept in her closet. She had too many clothes for her own good.

I pulled on the black pair of leggings (which I didn't like, by the way) and shoved the deep red shirt down over my head. The shirt was knitted and tight fitting which just barely covered my bum. The shoulders fell down revealing most of my upper half. I put the black bangles on my wrist and pulled the silver beads over my head. Apparently this was stylish. The only thing left were the shoes. And Alice was a complete idiot for thinking that I'd even _consider_ wearing heels.

I picked them up and went to Rosalie's room where they were both waiting for me patiently. Of course they were both wearing the most amazing outfits. Alice was wearing a black and white dress which hugged her slim body. A black belt went around her waist and matched her high heel boots. When I actually realized what Rosalie was wearing, I laughed. She was wearing the outfit she'd bought a couple months ago for Halloween. She was Christina Aguilera. She had a pink and black pleated skirt with a pink belt hanging loosely off of her hips. Instead of wearing the knee socks, she'd pulled on a black pair of strappy heels. Her top was black and looked like it was painted to her perfectly formed body. When I saw it up close, I noticed that the wording on it said her name.

"Cute outfit, Rose," I said, then turned to Alice. "You are completely insane."

She must have thought I was talking about her outfit because she turned to the mirror and began looking herself over. She pouted, "I thought I looked nice."

I laughed at her, "You look amazing! You're just completely insane because you think I'm wearing heels." I threw them on the floor at her feet.

"But Bella," she whined. "Nothing else will look good with that outfit!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'd rather not break my neck today." I told her.

"I have a nice pair of flats that will look good with that outfit," Rosalie said, while rummaging through her closet.

She pulled out a plain pair of black flats. I put them on and realized they were just a little too big, but I could manage. "Thanks Rose!" She was basically saving my life.

Alice scrunched her nose at my feet, "The heels would look way better."

I rolled my eyes at her. "You should just be glad that I'm letting you do this."

She brightened up a little. "Come sit down, we need to start your hair and makeup."

I walked to the chair as if I were walking towards my death. Alice shoved me down and made me turn away from the mirror. Something about this being a surprise scared me. After Rosalie had dried my hair, they both tackled me at the same time. Rosalie was curling and pinning my hair up, while Alice was attacking me with eyeliner and lip gloss. About twenty-five minutes later they both stood back and looked at their work. They were both smiling at me like lunatics.

"Turn around, Bella," Rosalie told me, still smiling.

I turned and looked into the mirror. I was about to yell at Alice for putting _way_ too much makeup on me, but I stopped. It looked sort of nice. Rosalie had curled my hair and pulled it back into a loose ponytail exactly how I liked it. She left a few curls hanging down the front. I looked pretty good.

"Thanks," I said smiling. "I look nice."

"_NICE?_" Alice said, "You looking effin' gorgeous!"

I smiled and blushed, "Thanks."

I watched as they both began to hurriedly do their own hair and makeup. Alice spiked her short, black hair and put on her usual amount of makeup although she didn't need it. She always looked like she was glowing. Rosalie had pulled her naturally wavy hair into a tight ponytail and put on lots of makeup. This was the usual for Rosalie. She felt that makeup was an art, and she always looked spectacular. When they were both satisfied with their appearances, we grabbed our stuff to go. We had twenty minutes till class started.

We walked as quickly as the girls could in their high heels. I hoped to get there early enough to get my morning coffee from the Starbucks on campus. We arrived in a hurried thirteen minutes and have seven to spare. I was willing to be late to get my coffee. I lead the girls over to the shop and they rolled their eyes. They knew about my obsession.

I bought my coffee and smiled as I smelt it. I'd probably die without it. We continued walking to our class. We only had one this afternoon and Alice worked tonight. We usually tried to get our shifts at the same time, but sometimes we didn't. We were almost at the North building when Rosalie stopped in her tracks, causing Alice and I to do the same.

"Look who it is," she whispered in our direction. She nodded her head towards the doorway of the building.

I looked over and saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper standing in the doorway. They were leaning casually against the wall, talking amongst themselves.

"What do we do?" I asked worriedly. Why was I so worried about it? Rosalie and I looked to Alice.

"Okay," her voice sounded a little worried too. "Act casual." She was nodding along with her instructions, assuring herself that it would work. "Walk right past them and only look at them for a second. If they say anything, just ignore them."

Rosalie and I nodded. We could do that. We began walking again, considerably slower than we had been. It took all I had in me not to look at them. It literally felt like a magnetic force was pulling my eyes to Edward. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that they had noticed us. We looked at them for a second, surprisingly all at the same time, and turned away. Their jaws dropped when we walked past them.

"Hey!" Emmett boomed.

I looked back and scowled at them.

"_Stalkers…_" It was the first thing that came to mind.

Their eyes opened wide and they couldn't take their eyes off of us. I turned back around and saw a small smile on Rosalie's face. When we sat down at our desks in class we burst out laughing.

"Good one, Bells," Alice hugged my shoulder.

"They looked so shocked!" Rosalie was still laughing.

"Well, they shouldn't have bet on us." Alice said.

I nodded in agreement. "Payback's a bitch."

We all looked at each other and erupted into another fit of laughter.

**Review please! And go vote on my poll.**


End file.
